


Happiness: The Final Frontier

by josiepug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepug/pseuds/josiepug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been a source of endless pop culture knowledge. Sam will never find out how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness: The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second supernatural fix, so yeah...Please review when you're done!

Dean felt like crap. It had been three hours and forty-two minutes since John had handed him the Glock, told him to watch Sammy, and walked out the creaking motel door. It felt like it had been about a week.

Dean's nose was stuffy. Sam's foot was attempting to push him off the too-small bed, and to top it all, Dean was bored. Oh god was he bored.The TV was pretty much useless. Of the ten or so channels that worked passably well, three were news (depressing), two were documentaries (if only Sammy was awake), two were reality television (and Dean thought his life was weird), and one was cartoons (Dean was a ten year old with a crack shot. He was way too old to watch Bugs Bunny without Sam). That dismal list left only one option if he was going to stay awake until Dad came back. A staticcy episode of Star Trek. 

Dean didn't know a lot about it, but he could tell it was made way before he was born. At least a decade before. The image was awful, the fake blood sucked, and the monsters were so laughably unlike the real thing that Dean felt vaguely insulted. But he kept watching. He had to stay awake.

Dean's mind drifted unwillingly towards the one time he hadn't protected Sammy. He had left him alone. And Sammy had almost died. 

Dean shuddered as he thought of that shtriga bending over his little brother, sucking out his life, ruining Dean's. If Dad hadn't been there...

Dean would not fall asleep. He rubbed his wet nose on the back of his hand and glanced at the clock. 9:45. Shit. This was going to be a long night. Okay. He could do it. Just watch the television.

The next twenty five minutes were agonizing, but by the time the credits rolled around, Dean was pretty sure that Sammy was Spock to his Kirk. That would make his Dad...um...no. His Dad was not on the Enterprise. He was never around anyway. No, once Sammy was a bit bigger, he would surely be telling Dean how "illogical" everything he did was. He already had an issue with the physics of the Magic School Bus.

Dean unconsciouly rubbed his brother's sleeping head. He could stay awake to protect Sammy. And actually, this Star Trek thing was kind of growing on him. Not that anyone at school would ever know. Star Trek was well-known to take away any shot with the ladies. And recess was just no fun without some girls to chase. Nope. He wasn't telling anyone about how excited he was when he realized that this was an all-night marathon. Or how long spent practicing the Vulcan salute in front of the television. Or how he kind of liked the dog dressed as the alien. Nope. He was especially not telling anyone how fast he flipped off the television and curled up with the gun when he heard the key turning in the lock.

In later years, Sam would sometimes wonder from where Dean got all his pop culture ("it's not nerdy, Sammy. It's worldly,") knowledge. Dean would never tell him how many all nighters in crappy motels were spent watching classic movies while Sammy slept peacefully. Star Trek started it, but that was only the beginning. Star Wars, a lot of Clint Eastwood, and on one memorable evening, The Shining. Dean lost count of the number of strange films he watched in bed next to Sam, and he never even noticed how often he referenced them. In fact, staying up watching movies when John was out (hunting when they were little and later drinking somewhere that he wouldn't take Sam) became so routine to Dean that he never noticed that in those dirty rooms with fuzzy televisions playing bad movies, he was, for once, happy. And if that made him a geek, well, there were worse things to be.


End file.
